Faberry Itunes drabbles
by Elric the White Wolf
Summary: Not my usual style but there have been so many good ones of these recently so I thought I would try my hand at it as well.


1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish your drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when its over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do seven of these and then post them

Disclaimer: Pretty standard stuff here. I don't own the show Glee, the characters Quinn & Rachel, or the seven songs written about herein. I just borrowed them all for my own enjoyment, and hopefully yours.

Now I'm Here- Queen

Rachel lay on her bed sniffling quietly, windows open to let in the warm, summer night air. Though her summer vacation had been rather decent, it had given her some time to finally get a few auditions under belt and enjoy the experience of living in New York City, the last two weeks had been sheer torture for the diminutive diva. The last three auditions that she had gone to, all in the last two weeks, had been disasters. The first had been for some small off Broadway musical and the director had told her, her the great Rachel Berry, that her singing was sharp! The second had been worse because on her way, she had been splashed by a cab as she walked up to the building where the audition was held. Needless to say walking in to an audition looking like a drowned cat was the best way to not get the part. But the last,the one this morning, that had been the worst. She was performing a monologue to audition for a part in The Importance of Being Ernest, and the director had laughed during the dramatic moments and yawned during the comedic. When it was done he told her she would most likely never work onstage in New York. Worst of all was that she was facing these horrible auditions without her rock, without her girlfriend, Quinn Fabray. Quinn was back in Lima visiting Shelby and Beth, and wasn't due home anytime soon. Rachel sat up as she heard scraping at the front door and stood up a moment later when Quinn stepped inside.

"I thought you weren't getting home for another four days?" Rachel asked, not bothering to try and hide the fact that she had been crying pretty much all day.

Quinn's heart broke when she saw just how bad a state Rachel was really in. "I listened to the message that you left me this morning, your dads drove me to Columbus, and I was on the first flight to New York as fast as I possibly could be. I'm so sorry sweetie," Quinn replied, scooping Rachel into a tight hug. Rachel began to sob once more, but this time Quinn was there to catch her tears. "Shh it's going to be okay love, 'cause now I'm here."

The Times, They Are a' Changin'- Bob Dylan

'Ah, junior year,' thought Rachel apprehensively. She was most afraid of Quinn reverting back to her former HBIC self and terrorizing her for the rest of high school. However when Rachel got the cafeteria for lunch she was surprised to see Quinn sitting at the typical glee club table with the rest of the gang. When Rachel approached it was Quinn that noticed first and scooted over to offer the brunette a space at the table. When Rachel began to try and make bad jokes in an attempt to fit in better with her glee teammates, it was Quinn who was first to laugh. Over the next few weeks, as Rachel made an effort to tone down her personality and get along better with her friends, it was always Quinn who was the first to help her, be a quietly whispered "Calm down Rachel, it's only one solo," or friendly hug when Rachel was sad. Rachel sat and thought about the nature of her friendship with Quinn over one weekend. She wasn't friends with the soft, vulnerable Quinn from last year and she certainly wasn't friends with HBIC Quinn. As she thought about it she realized that she was friends with a new Quinn, and she decided that she rather liked these changes.

Don't Stop Me Now- Queen

Quinn stepped up to the Berry house's door and paused a moment before she knocked. One of Rachel's fathers, Leroy, answered the door. "Oh, Quinn after last week we weren't expecting to see you around much anymore," he said, surprised to see the blonde.

Quinn winced as she remembered the rather dramatic fight that she and Rachel had had last week. "Well Mr. Berry, that's why I'm here. I was pretty damn stupid, and Rachel needs to know that I've gotten over my stupidity," Quinn said simply.

"Well you can go on up, but she's locked her door every night this week after coming home and she doesn't let anyone in," he said, stepping back from the doorway to let Quinn in. Quinn nodded to show that she heard him and went in and up the stairs anyway. She paused outside of Rachel's room, and stared at the gold star on her girlfriend's(?) door before knocking.

"Don't want any, go away," came the grumbled reply after Quinn's third knock.

"Well that's too bad Rachel because you're about to get some!" Quinn yelled back, angry that Rachel had let herself get to this point, and angry at herself that she had caused it.

"Go the hell away Quinn, I most certainly do not want to see you anytime soon!" Rachel yelled back, when she realized who was on the other side of her locked door. For a few minutes she heard nothing until her door miraculously opened despite being locked from the inside, to reveal Quinn re-inserting a bobby pin into her hair. "Did you just pick the lock on my door? Where did you learn the deplorable skill? I'll have you know that that is breaking and entering Quinn!" Rachel screeched.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders and responded calmly, "You live with Puck for four months and he teaches you some strange things, besides, no locked door is going to stop me from loving you Rachel, nothing is I swear."

In that one single moment, all of Rachel's anger evaporated. "You love me?" she asked in a very small voice.

Quinn stepped into the room and gathered Rachel into a hug. "Always and forever. I was so stupid last week when I told you that I could never love you. I was stupid and scared, but I'm past that I swear. I love you Rachel Berry, and nothing will ever stop me from loving you," Quinn said, as she leaned down to capture Rachel's lips in a kiss.

On Broadway- George Benson

Rachel Berry was officially freaked out. She was backstage dressed as Christine from Phantom of the Opera and it was twenty minutes until curtain. Sure she had been a performer from birth and so she was used to performing in front of large crowds, but this was opening night of her first Broadway production. Six months ago she never thought she would be here, and if it weren't for Quinn she wouldn't be. Her first auditions after leaving Julliard didn't exactly go her way. Directors, casting directors, and even choreographers told her that she just didn't quite have that undefinable something that she needed to be a star. All of which Rachel believed. She began to spiral in to a terrible depression, and had even stopped going to auditions, but was pulled out of it by her blonde life preserver.

"Don't listen to those assholes, baby," Quinn had said. "You have more talent in your little finger than any of those stuck up pricks," Quinn continued. Though that was only the beginning of Quinn's encouragement, the sex reward system for auditioning was certainly Rachel's favorite form of said encouragement, and Rachel eventually began to feel herself again. All of that, had led to tonight and Rachel being backstage and nervous for the first time in a long time. However, she thought of the beautiful blonde sitting in the front row, her reason for being here and her butterflies vanished, just in time for the curtain to rise on opening night.

Sounds of Silence- Simon & Garfunkel

Quinn rolled over to look at the beautiful brunette sleeping next to her in their tiny bed, in their tiny NYC apartment. More than the sex, more than the moments where the two of them cuddled on the couch watching T.V., and even more than the moments she got to see Rachel performing on stage, these moments were her favorite. The moments when Rachel was quiet. These rare moments when Quinn could simply lay there and hold the love of her life in he arms, without talking, moaning, or laughing. It was these moments that got her through their rare fights and these moments that she cherished the most in her relationship with her former nemesis. Quinn's arms snaked around Rachel's shoulders, and pulled the brunette closer to her. 'Yep,' she thought to herself, as she placed a line of feather light kisses up Rachel's arm to her shoulder, 'I really have found my favorite place.' With that, Quinn simply lay there and basked in the presence of Rachel, tuning out the sounds of the city around, and hearing absolutely nothing.

American Girl- Tom Petty

Rachel Berry was making one of her infamous lists, at least she hoped one day that her lists would become infamous. As she worked down her list item by item, she found herself doing something she hadn't done since grade school, chewing on her pencil. She shook her head, pulled her pencil out of her mouth, and turned back to her list. Item the First: I stared at her breasts for 17 minutes today while I watched her at Cheerios practice from behind the bleachers. Item the Second: My last three songs in Glee were directed at her even though no one else knew. Item the Third: I have been leaving small gifts in her locker for the last week, without telling her. Item the Fourth: I crave any interaction with her, even when it was back when she was calling me Man hands. Item the Fifth: My last 12 sex dream-. Rachel paused as she was writing that. "Maybe I don't need to include that bit," she said to herself, before continuing out loud. "Conclusion: I am in love with Quinn Fabray: Cheerleader, Christian, and all around one hundred percent typical, straight American girl. Well this should make for an interesting second half to junior year."

Hungry Like the Wolf- Duran Duran

Quinn slammed Rachel up against the diva's bedroom door so hard that Rachel was afraid that her dads would hear it downstairs. Quinn quickly drove that thought out of her head however, when she leaned in and locked her lips to Rachel's. Unlike the previous times the girls had kissed, Quinn didn't move slowly and quickly forced her way into Rachel's mouth with her tongue. Rachel whimpered into the kiss, and this only served to turn Quinn on even more. Soon Quinn's hands were roaming all over Rachel's body, places they had never been before, places that made Rachel shiver in the very best way. As Quinn snaked her hands up Rachel's skirt Rachel pulled away from the blonde's embrace. Quinn whined at the lost of contact, but Rachel held her hand up to Quinn's lips and began to speak.

"Quinn what's gotten into you? You've never pushed this far, especially with my dads downstairs," Rachel asked.

Quinn shrugged before answering, "I don't really know what it is Rach, but there's something about you that makes me hungry for more."

Rachel's already dark eyes began to darken more when she realized just what exactly Quinn was suggesting. "Are you absolutely certain you want to do this Quinn. It wouldn't be seemly for me to force-," the rest of Rachel's sentence was cut off by Quinn's lips re-attaching to her own. "Well then," she exclaimed breathlessly. "That answers that question. Now let's see what we can do about satisfying that hunger of yours," she told Quinn, as she opened her door, dragged the blonde inside, and made sure to lock it.

AN: When my Itunes came up with On Braodway I nearly laughed my ass and had to pause to recover before I could write.


End file.
